


Scattergories

by Eleint



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Ficlets, Not Lore Compliant, Quick Fics, no editing we go like tidelord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleint/pseuds/Eleint
Summary: A place to store stories about the various dragons in the clan.





	1. 2021 Sornieth Winter Games (1/2)

**Author's Note:**

> A way to track different writing from events, or just bits of lore

**Event - Curling**  
Radegunde shook out her tail, water droplets flying as she prepared to send her next stone down the ice.

That last stone the other team threw had been a great shot, forming a guard of around the center home. It would take some tricky maneuvering to not accidentally give them more points, but she trusted their skip; Eclipse has always had an exacting eye. 

She takes a deep breath, and lets go....

 _Cruuuuunch_ the stone slowly starts to curl.

* * *

**Event - Ski Jumping**  
Nyx squeezes her wings tight against her body, her heart thumping. As she leans forwards, she can just make out the poles ahead marking where the slope ended, and the jump began. 

Stretching out as far as she can, she tries to will herself faster, faster, aiming for the distant imperial peaks though there was no real way for any fae dragon to even begin to reach those landing hills. 

But she knew that Thal was waiting in the crowds somewhere, a thermos of warm tea at hand, so it wasn't like she was a stranger to keeping up with the larger dragons.

* * *

**Event - Slalom Skiing**

Tethys, the clan's well-travelled explorer never thought that the tips and tricks he'd picked up on his way would ever be used like this. He picks his way across the snowy slopes to the designated waiting area for other competitors of the Shalom course.

He'd been near the Fortress of Ends, and had seen busy preparation for the Gala. Some clans were busy gathering supplies and making what looked to be stands and markers, ferrying them off to the Deities knew were, while others were busy tamping down the ice and snow to tamer paths. He soon saw why: dragons from all over Sornieth paraded in as the start of the Gala grew closer, and the bustle seemed to center around several select clans.

He’d lingered longer than he’d planned, and was invited along to help. What initially was supposed to be testing race courses quickly being help with training, and eventually gaining an actual chance at trying the event for himself... Never let it be said that he ever turned down a chance to try something at least once!

Surrounded by dragons of varied abilities, he wiggled his talons in his warm, cozy boots. This will certainly be something to write home about.

(And Hex will be glad to hear her new designs worked, that woolly knit really did keep out the chill and damp.)


	2. 2021 Sornieth Winter Games (2/2)

**Event - Hocky**  
Feather steps out onto the freshly cleaned ice. It's so satisfying, to step out onto the smooth surface and hear the hiss-glide of bone as he glides forth. There's some time to warm up before the match officially begins, and he wastes no time, circling the lake-rink and getting a feel for the bumps and natural irregularities that form no matter how powerful the magics used.

No matter what, dragon-kind is of nature, and there are rules.

Circle done, he steadies himself, listening to the rest of his team mates as they also warmed up for a quick bit of shinny. The ping of the puck off a goal post warns him, and he books it down the ice, narrowly avoiding Rifmus's cackling form as the spiral tries to spray him with ice flakes.

The ref's whistle blows, and slowly, both teams line up and wait for the game to start.

* * *

 **Event - Figure skating**  
A snapper is perhaps not the dragon you'd imagine when you were thinking of a figure skater, but Nenuphar lives to defy expectations. As word drifted home about the winter olympics being hosted during the Gala, she made her way with several other clanmates to the games, eager to make the most of the festivities. 

Spinning, and circling across the pond designated for the more freeform skating events, she lets herself go, moving with the swells and crescendos of the music - soft chimes and strings playing an airy tune - she jumps, knowing that her costume made it seem like she hung in the air for several seconds before landing softly down on her blades, their crisp edges making barely any sound as she moves on to the next element of her program.

She's always been grounded in herself, confident that she will always find her footing, and now there's many more dragons who will see.

* * *

 **Event - Speedskating**  
As she made one last equipment check, Seachange mused over how much fun this past week has been as so many different dragons from all across Sornieth had come to compete in the various events hosted by the clans in the Southern Ice Fields. She wished that there was a little more time to admire the various booths and activities that had been set up in celebration of the gala, but she knew that this had been the most fun. 

One of the organizers waves her over to the starting line, breaking her out of her thoughts. She stretches out the last of her muscles before stepping out onto the ice, to the starting point painted deep within. Other dragons joined her making their own way to the staggered start markers, some stayed silent, others waving to members of the crowd, and others they knew, either way, the energy of the rink was high. 

The starting siren sounds, a high wailing honk that set everyone off... she springs, shooting forward like the arrows she regularly fired from her bow and stretching out as far ahead of herself as she could. 

Speed is her element, whether it be in the air, or on ice and she intended to beat herself, if nobody else. 

(Though water, that is another story)


	3. Omens (1)

**Six of Wands**  
Born under the blazing sun in the depth's of winter.

A long road lies ahead, full of triumphs and defeats, and many, many, tales.  
None will not know of their name - in fame, or in infamy - as tales of their exploits spread.

This may be a double-edged sword, quick to cut it's wielder, and deeply too. Their quick tongue, and even quicker wit may keep some dragons away. Company is easy to find, but hard to keep.

* * *

 **Knight of Cups**  
A song rings in their hearts, the tune their muse and guide through life; an almost charmed existence.

They chase their dreams, already having weighed the costs. To love a rose, you must love its thorns, and they know it well. Extremely sensitive to the interplay of power and clan relations, they are careful which way they tip the scales. Regardless, they are always ready with a kind word, or to offer aid.

Few doors are shut to them, and they keep in touch with most they meet and have oftentimes been sought for advice, or just a quiet word to ease the tension.

* * *

 **Queen of cups**  
Ice melt, and clear water greets the morning.  
They care, so deeply, and so strongly, that others are sometimes swept away under their attentions.

Blessed with great insight, they see deeper into the hearts of troubles than most, though they don't always choose to do anything about it. They're rarely flapped over a problem, or a disaster, but it helps it others are there to help out to restore calm.

Their anger runs cold, they'll rarely lash out at those they believe wronged them, instead choosing to give pointed rebukes as a means of self-reflection.


	4. Alto (1)

“Drink,” he’d said, offering a dull earthen cup, the liquid clear, and faintly glowing.

“What is it?” She’d come this far, following Sky into the deepest, darkest parts of the forests. But she knew the stories. Things were rarely free with Sky, even when he didn’t demand a price.

“You wanted to know.” He said. “Drink.”

Alto studied the cup once more, before breathing out and drinking. The liquid was cold, but tasteless. And as it rushed through her veins, it burned, blurring out all thought.

Slowly, distantly, she was aware of herself falling. Falling down, down, and further down still into the darkness. Drifting slowly through the euphoria rising as the burning faded.

The dirt floor was cool under her, comforting, and though she knew that she was being moved, she never worried. The time had come.

When she awoke, clawing herself free of a cocoon of clinging roots and woven bark, the world felt new.

The wind sang, and she knew.


	5. Shortlist - blurbs edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short bits of general events, often after a site update, or something happens. (ie lair expansion)

  
The frost bites.  
The wind blows.  
So the season turns,  
and we look towards the moon.

* * *

Now come the dying gasps of summer when the night grows long, and the moon hangs over us, stained red by the fires of industry.

* * *

The Bloom of Bone begins.

* * *

Haunted?

* * *

Alto has declared a war on sleep. There is too much to see and catalogue in the new blooming gardens.

* * *

Never has Alto taken such an interest in camping.

* * *

It’s an infestation of the undead, and regular means aren’t doing much to wrangle them

* * *

A new subsection has been opened in the bedrock, unclaimed rooms converted for guests. A great cleaning ha started, and dust fills the air, along with the stench of smoke as items are consumed by the cleansing flames and lava.

* * *

A scent of sea air and damp seaweed fills the air.

* * *

WE‘RE HOME

* * *

Construction is under way for more space as the clan works on reinforcing current structures before further expansions.


	6. Well/Alhena

The wishing well at the heart of the clan sits over a thermal vent, belching black smoke and sulfurous gases into the cave. Those who brave the dizzying effects sometimes have their wishes come true - stumbling blinding over scrolls, and other items - their own offerings lost forever.

Others disappear, offering themselves up to the altar of their deity.  
Alhena had gone only twice, lingering at the edges of the room - and both times, she had been answered.

Born to a nest of triplets, she trained with her siblings, battling until they could tackle the harshest areas of Sornieth with ease. Her brother Castor left the clan for another, wanting to broaden his horizons, while Gareth took to the healing arts.

She has since left the clan for other horizons


	7. Stormsurge

There is a dragon who walks with the night,  
Seldom seen, yet often felt

There is a dragon who walks in the night,  
across the black sands, until moons are bright

There is a dragon who walks through the night,  
The wind knows her name; the cold edge of winter  
dogging her steps 

as she walks

and waits

and waits.


End file.
